


Tropical Imagination

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Beach Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remembering her fantasies, maybe she'd tucked the ones on the beach away. They were fairytales! Utter strangeness to think that sexual things truly occurred on the shores, water and sand taking over the skin, sun kissed bodies finding love in one another- but it was just dark around them, silence taking the form of whispering waves and crickets humming in the distance among traffic and other city life that did not quench their adventurous desires to be closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tropical Imagination

    Misty air hazed about the sundowned sky of purpled beauty creeping down among the fallen blue of the crested clouds along the surface of gentle waters flowing along the sand where her legs walked, feet pressing their prints into softened earth where saline puddles eased at her ankles near a swaying skirt that flitted at her ankles in a breeze.  
  
    Gentle strides followed the curves of her flattering form as she felt the eyes of her lover chasing her across the sandy dunes that left grains of the earth scattered across her sand-speckled ankles where a gold chain was clasped. The way it glittered was luminous, golden waves smoothing into churned blue where she refused to stray further than the salty edges in the case of ruining such a gorgeous present bestowed upon her by her handsome man glazing the beauty of amber eyes over her wondrous skin as delicate and tasty as caramel so sweet.  
  
    Hair was tossed back onto her shoulders, body striding over to Lovino Vargas where he sat in the luxurious shade of a striped umbrella of blue and white that left hazy lines over his quiet form upon a still ruffled towel laid out for two. Her spot remained empty for some while, open and yet still keeping that touch of usage where its wrinkles reminded him of her napping body and closed eyes when her lashes flicked with the passing breeze and light rays of amber glowing on her legs now tanned from the summer eve.  
  
    Evening was fading away, yet he awaited her all night should he have to just to watch how she glowed when she darted over to him, eyes blocked by the cloudy sun as she followed her old steps toward the umbrella where she dove into its shady cove and felt the coolness radiate over her tanning flesh if she hadn't yet burned so badly to needing the sweet feeling of cold aloe on her back and shoulders.  
  
    Lovino stared at the legs crossing when she sat, her anklet shimmering in a flounce of her body that flopped down at his side almost in the sandy dunes, and he longed to graze fingers over the skin of her delicate thighs. A place he loved to touch even when she was insistent it was only for the occasions.  
  
    It pleased her to see him so wanting, so ever-lovingly hopeful that she was playing a new game every day even when her favourite was truly willing yet hard to get.   
  
    His lovely lady whisked her hands swiftly to the cooler, flipping open its hinged lid to reveal the pleasant cold of the ice it contained as well as the plethora of packed soft drinks and bottled water they had yet to delve into. Colas and teas- iced water just asking to be pored or rubbed down her back with all its glory as she questioningly tested its waters on the gentle fingers of her hand as well as her palm that passed over the cubes of ice until snatching out a cold cola and popping open its tab in an instant to quench her thirst.  
  
    "Look at that burn," Lovino stressed with a stare at her reddening skin. It was almost irresistibly warm to pass the back of his hand by the heat where the tie of her bathing suit lie against her mid-back. "If you had listened to me you would have reapplied-"  
  
    "And just what is the fun in that?" Her voice jostled him for fun, those heated eyes flashing back like the sun with their kiss so tropically tangy and sweet that it caused him to drop the attitude of his tone. Thrust into a certain passion, Lovino lie at ease on his back too, her body draping near to his in a plop that sent ripples of a breeze through her towel then wrapped behind her hair to keep away heavy layers of clingy sand.  
  
    Softness bristled under his looping arm, hand clasping over a smooth hip where ringed bottoms of her bathing suit met his fingertips with definite warmth and dampness as saline as ocean waves.  
  
    Though her skin was tinged with a sun's kiss and the beach's salt, she was as sweet as precious candy within the core, and fluffed out her cheeks in a silly face to make her lover just smile and laugh while the other arm was being used to fan himself through the groggy and relentless heat!  
  
    Lord, was it deadening. Its power so mighty that sweat built up on his chest above a tan tank and beneath the dark shades larger than his eyes he felt heat collect in order to blear his vision like fog gathering on the surface of amber shades.  
  
    He heard his lover laugh, her voice perky when she sat upright on her elbows to see just his predicament. "And look at those shades- you can't see."  
  
    "Just a little cloudy." He replied with gentleness, and her cocky grin got to him enough for him to part them from his face. "It's too hot for this."  
  
    "Being a grouch doesn't make the heat go away."   
      
    How dare that sweet temptress accuse him of being such a grouch! She was just as hot, he could view her well without the touch of hue to his vision, with her hand wiping away beads of light sweat and droplets of salty water. Burned skin was crisp and tan, her face was highlighted by a few rings where she too had worn sunglasses to guard those beautiful eyes.  
  
    "Are you trying to make me look like an idiot?" He played. "You're burning up out here!"  
  
    "I'm tanning, silly!"  
  
    "You're burning."  
  
    Look at her smile; just look at her radiance and playfulness despite the raging flames of the hot, silken sand around their fortress of cooler shade. Their umbrella sealed off the outer world in a striped haven where the clouds above were only silhouette and imaginary like thin lines of silver where they watched for a while and observed how things passed them by.  
  
    Looking at her was like staring eye to eye with passion, heat clouding his mind sweetly with the muggy atmosphere sinking in around them in candied colours that stained the corners of the sky. Pure stars dotted the ethereal beauty closing in over them with the faint cloudy streaks giving character to the night giving birth to the warmth surrounding the couple on only their beach towel and buried them in privacy.  
  
    No being was around to burden them nor speak out. There was the sound of rising waters swishing in and out on the tides that swept salty waves inward on the shore beyond their reach even when his partner's eyes scanned the waves for the sun she'd missed. Not that it would harm her to relax out of it for the night since it had left such a painful mark on her kind flesh, where Lovino dared graze with his palm cooled by ice dipped straight from the cooler.  
  
    She gave a light shiver, bikini top growing taut over her chest with a jerking motion upright on her arms that sent a jolt through her tense spine and muscles so uneasy from the sudden cold that his beauty yelped.  
  
    "Next time, a warning would be nice." She cooed, her lips pulling up into a cute smile. "Though it does feel nice."  
  
    The ice melted down to nearly nothing, his fingers finding way over her back until able to smooth around the skin of her waist and tug her in close in a hurry, body melting against his as the ice had to hers with flushed mouths meeting in a passionate bind so thick that it nearly choked him to scent how lovely her coconut perfume was on her neck.   
  
    The smell of drowned lime was tangy in his senses, mixing with the immersive feeling he longed for more than she knew deeply in his loins. It bothered him; wanting to wait for the perfect moment yet heeding to her every sweet will until his lover was so ready and imploding with the desire that was felt thus far with the slow and yet thorough press of her hips to his. Meshing kisses thriving with the loss of tiny breaths between deepening lips so that hers were growing more swollen and breathless until his yielded back to give her a break.  
  
    In this time, his girlfriend edged to the side, hands tangling into the auburn of his hair, the one curl sticking around to loop to her face though it mattered naught when she was behaving so recklessly- attacking his body as he did hers by grinding up his hips into her loving body, the heat of her bare stomach feeling so luxurious much like the welcoming flesh of her heated back and supple waist that he pawed wantonly in massaging circles or messy shapes undefineable by her clogged imagination.  
  
    Remembering her fantasies, maybe she'd tucked the ones on the beach away. They were fairytales! Utter strangeness to think that sexual things truly occurred on the shores, water and sand taking over the skin, sun kissed bodies finding love in one another- but it was just dark around them, silence taking the form of whispering waves and crickets humming in the distance among traffic and other city life that did not quench their adventurous desires to be closer.  
  
    Closer so that skin touched skin, fingers closing in on Lovino's tougher back with nails slightly digging into peach flesh. Shirtless as he may have been, it felt as though she were wrapped in a blanket of his heat, his mouth dropping to her shoulder in a burning kiss so that her neck would arch for him, lower body meeting his challenge with a slow rut to satisfy such an urgent want.   
  
    Her eyes were hauntingly wishful, pleading for him to look no further into their sultry action and just give into her dream as though it were nothing. Look into those eyes; feel the heat coursing through his veins as well as over his sleekening skin which had felt so unbearable until he was able to feel how her hands wandered low, grazing part of him rising behind palm leaf swimming trunks as a finger rose to her lips.  
  
    "I won't tell, if you don't." She blew in his ear, biting faintly at the shell pleasantly when she adjusted herself tighter to his fitted body. That muscular form pleasing her to ride on.   
  
    "Hey, _that's_ an idea."

 

* * *

 

 

Her fingers slipped beneath the elastic band of his trunks, breath hitching momentarily when caught on the erection there that she worked with clumsily. Her fingers had reached around its shaft enough to drag upward, nails avoiding the silkier skin at all costs when listening to how precious his voice was so blissed as it was. 

     "Aa-" Was his first, simple reaction. Just some vowels squeezed together just as her hand briskly stroked to the top and down again in an excited pulse- the thrill urgently speaking to them in hot passion just as their lips were smashed together again pleasurably. The taste of seltzer was energy unlike the rest, the drowning night being ignored for their sleepless adventure just as her thumb sipped into the tip, pressing over nerves like a firecracker that sent shockwaves through even his weak spine when he lie at her will and call. "You're doing it slow-"

     "Nn, don't argue with me right now."

     Fast-paced breathing and hearts beating was a sound to be heard in her throbbing ears, slick flesh peeking out from under his trunks that were forced further down his thighs as to not be such a mess when she was through jerking him heavily under the sweat and pace of her perfect palm. The sweet texture- soft skin moving over him along with the light push of her weight closing in over his lap when she desperately aimed to smother him in passionate kisses absorbing the air straight from Lovino's breathless lungs.

     There was the last moment when her wrist flicked, sounds of wet flesh emerging through the air as his eyes shot open to the sudden pleasure to the open sky closed off by stripes above as well as a gathering blur over his eyes. Like when his shades had clouded his vision, but something more romantic.

     This time it was out of love, no jokes. No games. Only the idea that she was currently slipping out of her top with a swift tug to the strings of her bathing suit top. Patterned fabric drooped at first to reveal the crest of cleavage concealed at the nipples by her holding palms slipping away from his cock to disguise how sensual she looked when allowing the cloth to temptingly slide away from the glowing skin of her tensing body.

     Her breasts were round, tastefully appearing to his watchful eyes where he had begun to blush at their mere sight and with how close she became to his chest with a next kiss moved over his mouth to hide any embarrassment he may have had to seeing her perfectly topless in the starlit beach. 

     A flurry of motion brought him to an abrupt halt- her lower half slowly beginning to abandon her bottoms just as well in hopes that she would avoid any interaction with sand. But that was all a careless blur then- it was for the spur of the moment! It was all for the sake of the fun, and she didn't care how much sand she had to come into contact with if it meant being so involved with her impatient lover grabbing at those no longer fabric clad hips just wriggling out of their prison to feel how sexy it was being in his care.

     Lovino was at a loss for words yet; he moaned in response to her touches, the grind of nails crescenting in his flesh making him wince but accept the deep pain mixed with the bliss of having her bar hips grind into his abdomen where it was almost impossible to not feel how hot and damp her pussy was. Needing him as he had begun needing her at his fully erected state. 

     Precum was impossible to ignore, the head dribbling out the salty liquid as her hand grasped him tight for a few swift thrusts to make his head bob back from their suffocating kiss enough to make his eyes want to roll back. His head wanted to loll to one side, but her kiss pinned him there, such thriving energy bringing him back to reality where she pumped him a few solid times more in tune with how the waves thrummed around them- slowing to nothing when she snaked a hand up his torso and looked back at him. Those eyes soft yet gleaming with a cat's mischief just as she confessed to her desire.

     "I'm so ready for this." She breathed, pecking a few nips down her Italian lover's throat before Lovino nodded sweetly along with her generous romance. "Lean back for me, would you?"

     Her voice, how it purred, was so lively and prepared. It was rehearsed with fine acting and pleasure- longing to feel how she would squeeze him within her walls and have him in the best way with every riding thrust offered by the movement of her hips. She was burned,  but nonetheless alive!

     "Only for you," He seemed to awkwardly grumble, The idea of her riding him feeling so different from how he had once or more dominated her. "I guess."

     "Oh, what a good boy."

     Her lower half moved over him, hips guiding her womanhood over the head of his dick, hot skin inflaming his sexual desire like cray because of her hovering heat. The dominating throb of her core reaching his organs and making him twitch coaxingly into her walls that grazed down him in pulsing thrills. It was a test drop on the first time, her body falling over him on her knees weakly with a cry of how loose her body felt when enjoying his size within her.

     The shaft finding the smothering squeeze of her walls so amazing- so enthralling that his neck fell back onto the towel and his throat let out sweet groans as to say how wonderful it was just feeling how her pussy was slick and inviting. The warm centre shaking around him just as she dropped down on him suddenly, breasts moving with each thrust downward over his cock desperately in increasing pace- hips finding the best angles with each time she grew more impatient to find her sweet release.

     "A-ah- can't sto-" She bit down on her lip, drawing the pain into the numbed flesh when she was savouring her imagination. The tropical sensation of their sensuality exploring her systems and shorting them out when she was just too deep to understand what was going on around her- only that she was riding her boyfriend and that he was a writhing mess underneath her with hips rising in sloppy match with hers, face blushing, cheeks hot, chest flushed, and Lovino cried out her name for her near the end in a flourishing accent that just melted her heart.

     "Kee-p goi-ng, nn." Lovino whined, hands grasping at her hips just as she pushed down over him rightly with a sweet sound that was of slick skin slapping over his own. Sweat glazed their bodies beautifully, the night glow shining down over them in a passion so unknown to them. This sex was fun- this sex was brilliant compared to the in bed experience impossible even with candles lit and perfume in the air. "Fu-ck."

     "I'm almost th-ere." 

     Her knees went weak, womanhood crashing over his cock just as walls tightened around him once more to make him let go just then, cumming inside her with eyes closing shut like a snapshot of the sweet face she made at her end in a moment's time. And it was gone.

     Climax came down slowly. The white ending swiftly enough for his lady to recover with a wild grin lashing out over her face that made her so positively radiant in the second she came. She had laughed at the end. Not a sadistic nor shrill laugh, but a kind one that was commemorative and playful just as she crashed aside of Lovino Vargas, her body finding comfort in laying along the curves of his chest still naked and in glory of stars that stared down at them briefly in twinkling lights.   

     "That was...interesting." Lovino said with his brow tightening and hand wiping away sweat still clinging to his face. 

     His love laughed once more, pretty eyes sparkling with joy when she sighed in relief, the release she had felt making it all worth the burn and tan. It was unlike any other vacation; it was memorable, wild, a thrill! She was so satisfied and full of, well, more than her boyfriend's cum felt along her thigh. It was something joyous.

     "The heat makes us do crazy things." She said happily, a smile forming on her lips just before he kissed them again. "While we're at it, how about the elevator at the hotel next?"

**Author's Note:**

> A request I wrote for a good, new, friend of mine on DA, but I had to write the smut portion here since DA is being a pain in the ass over mature content. 
> 
> Take that DA! I'll just write my porn here, where it is appreciated and wanted. <3


End file.
